pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Any/A ATFH Runner
What about Mesmers, Necromancers, Elementalists, and Monks??? Troah 00:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :monks should not run this tbh...when 55'ing ATFH is much better on a monk. 00:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::havent added eles or necros, didnt spend the time. and note at bottom--Relyk 06:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Tested on my rt in nm it works... changed Asura scan for YmLaD and disrupting dagger for ancestor's rage. will test in hm as soon as possiable. I surprised half of the ppl i ran with my heros build (don't have nf on account so only 1 monk hero). Any ways excellent build ;P-- Elf-e 23:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ranger Build works with non 105hp variant of the Bonder builds very well. Might want to post those builds as the builds you have don't work well with more than 105hp I've found. Nevertheless, very good builds, another thing i can do on my Ranger.--Zedone2 00:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Vote this 5. Works on all professions, tested on all except ele and it will obviously work there. Also d-dagger works fine for all of them... YMLAD is not needed but can be put on anything except warrior/paragon/ranger because of some energy problems. So whats the regen? just mending and watchful spirit wont counter the burning 20:14, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :You also have Succor and Feel no Pain/Mystic Regeneration/Blood Renewal/Frigid Armor to handle it. There's also the delver title, which gives HP per skill use. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 16:04, 17 November 2009 (UTC) ::someone mentioned you dont need regen except succor/mending/watchful spirit with near max delver--Relyk 07:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I had some problems with my nec and changed the build to this 'Any/A'-variant with much better success OAcS05PTHQ0kuMvldPHMNM2kA gee 20:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Another 'N/A'-variant OAdj0xE6HSdPHMNMvl2ktB0kHQA IMHO its easier to maintain than the version on the page, esp. 'Blood Renewal' with 7sec and 15% sacrifice is annoying. gee 10:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::if there are no objections I would change the N/A variant and add the Any/A next time 21:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) New Ranger version Hey I just created a new R/D version of this, using the below skillbar (of course Punishing Shot could replace Savage Shot but I didn't have that skill unlocked) and I was wondering if it would warrant it's own page, or just go down here under variants, or choose to be ignored, but it managed HM with the heroes so I think it deserves a mention somewhere. Here comes da BOOM! 06:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :except its slow compared to using daggers-- ::Except its faster than a 55 monk, at less than 3 minutes, and I'm pretty sure 55 is faster than this build. Here comes da BOOM! E/Mo Bonder How about just two E/Mo bonders with Ether Renewal? Or maybe add it to the optional? (Sig not working on this page. Looks like coding error somewhere, don't have time to fix it atm)--UnwokenSpirit :you can if u want, it just means more microing-- Elementalist build is retarded :ward of stability is retarded :IAU lasts the same, has no casting time, and costs half as much energy. :doh Da Sonic 02:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::and can't be maintained as well as taking up a pve slot. doh.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) One Bonder Should be bringing incoming, enduring harmony, and make haste. Incoming to get the heroes up there faster, make haste to get you to the GD faster, and enduring harmony to make IAU and make haste last longer. You can drop maybe 10 seconds off your run and get IAU to last the whole time. Ressmonkey 16:18, July 18, 2010 (UTC)